Mi vecina
by luzalejatb
Summary: Inspirado en el vecino que alguna vez quisimos comernos ... Sobre todo si es Edward
1. lo que en verdad piensan

**Bueno he aquí mi primera historia….**

**DISFRUTEN!!!**

* * *

**EPDV**

Ella. Mi vecina caliente. La más divina, la más hermosa que haya visto. La que deseo desnuda, caliente y lista para fornicar en mi cama…AJJJ me estoy volviendo a excitar…CONCENTRATE EDWARD!!!!!!

Todo empezó a comienzos de octubre cuando el regalo de sus padres fue el apartamento al lado del mío… Yo vivo en Miami, soy un psicólogo exitoso y a las chicas parece gustarles esto, excepto a ella…

Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pues son inicios de noviembre pero tengo sueños mojados cual adolecente excitado… no debería tener este tipo de pensamientos pues tengo novia, pero no es tan sexy como ella ni me hace excitar solo con imaginarla desnuda.

Mi novia se llama tanya, pero no es mi novia, es mi juguete sexual, ni siquiera eso, es solo para desahogar mi tensión sexual con alguien.

Miro el reloj, son las 3:30 de la mañana y solo pienso en ella.

Tengo que llegar a ella de alguna forma pero cómo?

**BPDV**

El. Mi vecino hermoso, con su cabello broncíneo y sus ojos esmeralda, son su cara perfecta y cuerpo ardiente, lo deseo en mi cama desnudo, duro y listo para montar, pero es obvio que jamás se fijaría en mi, menos con su novia, rubia y plástica, pero bueno se vale soñar.

Vivo en este apartamento porque mis padres me lo dieron de cumpleaños, no puedo creer que ya tenga 21…

Tengo novio, lo conocí en Forks, se llama Jake y es muy lindo, tiene 23 años y estoy con el porqué su cuerpo me excita… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi vecino, me mojo solo de imaginármelo diciéndome cosas sucias mientras fornicamos, pero eso jamás pasara, se que Jake solo está con migo por q siente lastima, pero le voy a terminar… en cuanto encuentre a alguien más con quien satisfacerme.

Me mude a Miami para ejercer mi profesión, soy doctora y tengo un consultorio en el centro de la ciudad y por supuesto tengo carro pero eso es lo de menos…

YA SE.. soy una genio, si me acerco a mi vecino sexy, y averiguo cosas sobre el estoy segurísima de que me va a parecer un idiota así que en unas horas, voy a dar el primer paso y me presentare…

_En la imaginación de bella…_

_El me mira con esos ojos q hacen q me derrita y me dice al oído:_

_-te gusta mi polla dentro de ti, verdad???_

_-SIII!!!! Me encanta_.. _no pares, OH SI NO PARES!!!._

**Que les ha parecido???**

**REVIEWS, y si son malos, bueno que le vamos a hacer, quiero saber lo que piensas**


	2. accidente delicioso

**Gracias por los comentarios, y la voy a terminar, de pronto me demoro un poco en actualizar pero lo voy a hacer de todas maneras. Como dice alguien: la espera vale.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen **

**BPDV**

Por fin amaneció, y hoy sería el día en que hablaría con él, ahora la cosa radica en cómo lo voy a lograr.

Ahora hay una cosa a mi favor y otra no tanto, a mi favor: es sábado y lo debe tener libre, en mi contra: no tengo ni la más remota idea en q trabaja!!!!, ósea podría ser un acecino a sueldo y yo ni siquiera sé, ok RELAJATE BELLA.

Eran las 10:30, de un sábado perfecto, estaba preparando mi desayuno y se me cayó una cuchara así que me agache para levantarla cuando escuche un gran golpe e instantáneamente después como se rompía algo en la casa de mi vecino, PERFECTO, grité en mi fuero interno, esta era mi oportunidad.

Estaba vestida con una falda hasta la mitad de mi muslo negra y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, traducción lo primero que encontré en mi closet por fin me sirvió de algo…, hoy había dejado mi cabello suelto pues hoy no estaba tan mal.

Me puse unas sandalias y fui a ver qué había pasado en la casa de mi vecino sexy.

Golpee la puerta y en cuestión de 10 segundos el abrió la puerta… OH POR DIOS, estaba solo en una pantaloneta azul y su hermoso cuerpo estaba casi totalmente descubierto, básicamente me lo comí con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras el parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, al bajar mi mirada a su entrepierna me encontré teniendo un sueño mojado despierta, pero al subir los ojos vi que su mano estaba sosteniendo una toalla blanca contra lo que parecía una herida

-DIOS, que te hiciste en la frente?

-me tropecé y me pegue con la punta de la mesa donde estaba el florero… y a que se debe su visita?-dijo con la voz más sexy que había escuchado

-bueno escuche tu caída y vine a ver qué había pasado

Me acerque a él para ver que tan profunda era la herida y al tocar su mano sentí como cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo reaccionaban, pero no era tiempo para eso en este momento, retire la toalla y vi que era profunda pero no requería puntos

-oye que cortada la que te hiciste, tu mesa sobrevivió?

Rio unos momentos y me dijo:

-lastimosamente no, creo que le voy a tener que preparar un funeral, jajaja, bueno me encantaría que pasaras a tomar un café pero tengo que ir al hospital, pues está sangrando mucho y…

-jajaja, no creo que tengas que ir, yo misma lo puedo atender, espérame aquí, no te muevas ni un milímetro

-O-K, dijo lenta y dudosamente

Tarde 5 min. En encontrar mi maletín de emergencia y volver a él, seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, tome su mano libre y lo lleve adentro de su apartamento, su apartamento era exactamente igual que al mío en cuanto a diseño, pero su decoración era totalmente exquisita, todo encajaba con todo, cuando vi su sala de estar lo lleve a su sofá, se sentó y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él, lo que provoco que el hiciera un sonido extraño

.tienes algún problema con que me siente en ti?

Me miro con los ojos abiertos por un momento y respondió

-no para nada, solo que no creo… perdón estás segura que sabes sobre esto?

-oye, si no fuera una doctora, ni de riesgo me pondría a hacérmelas de sabelotodo

Puse mi maletín encima de una mesita que estaba detrás del sillón, por lo que quedaba detrás de la cabeza d Edward, saque algodón y un líquido especial para este tipo de heridas, tipo Isodon pero más fuerte, puse la cantidad necesaria y empecé a desinfectar la herida

-Oye, que bueno es tener una doctora como vecina, ahora ya puedo herirme las veces que quiera

-jajaja, no te lo aconsejo pero me podrías explicar cómo te tropezaste en medio de la mañana?

-eee, yo, he, estaba distraído mirando algo y no me di cuenta que estaba caminando

-wow, pues que sería lo que estabas mirando que ni te diste cuenta cuando tropezaste

Después de eso se quedo cayado y yo casi había terminado cuando recordé mi perfecto plan

-Soy bella por cierto

-bella?

-bueno soy Isabela, pero prefiero bella, Isabela suena a película antigua y no me gusta

-bueno… bella te queda-murmuró y me sonrojé, que horror, estoy con el tipo más sexy del planeta y yo cual colegiala me sonrojo.

-soy Edward y gracias por esto, me ahorraste un paseo al hospital

JA, lo sabía, es perezoso, por fin puedo le agregar algo malo…

-el olor de los hospitales me da cosa-continuó

FUCK, la tuve que borrar instantáneamente.

Al cabo de un minuto le vende la herida con una cura pues no era muy profunda y ya había parado de sangrar, y no pude evitar notar que Edward (POR DIOS que nombre tan sexy, ya me puedo imaginar teniendo un orgasmo gritando ese nombre) tenía una erección, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que el tipo era e-n-o-r-m-e, y se sentía tan caliente y duro a través de mi tanga, como se sentiría estar alrededor de su verga gloriosa, DIOS, que mojada estoy… concéntrate bella

-listo, ya termine, por nada del mundo te vayas a molestar la herida o podría sangrar de nuevo ok?

Cuando baje la mirada a su cara, su expresión me llamo la tención, tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba entrecortado y sus ojos parecían a punto de quedarse en blanco

-ok, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro dime

-pero no te lo vayas a tomar mal

-si claro dime

-Puedo saber por qué estas TAN mojada

MIERDA, y ahora que le digo… ya se

-Y tu por que estas tan duro y excitado?-le respondí en una voz que sonó demasiado sexy, perfecto.

**EPDV**

Fuck, por qué mi verga es tan predecible?, AGH, solo sé que en estos momentos lo único que separa mi verga de su glorioso coño es mi pantaloneta y su tanga… Juro que esta mujer está tratando de volverme loco, a quien se le ocurre usar tanga con una falda y subirse justo encima de mi verga, DIOS, podía sentir su humedad, jamás había visto a una mujer mas excitada que ella, me pregunto por qué estará así de mojada.

-HEY, yo pregunte primero

-quieres que te diga la verdad?

Solo pude asentir, pues en este momento mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban, solo me concentraba en que ella estaba encima de mi apunto de decir algo que me haría pre-eyacular

-Sabes cuantas veces me he masturbado pensando en ti?

OH. POR. DIOS. Ella en serio dijo eso??, solo quiero romperle esa tanga y fornicarla tan duro y rápido que estaría adolorida por 2 semanas.

-wow, en serio te masturbas pensando en mi?

-claro, es que no te has visto en un espejo, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto y en la cama debes ser un dios - y mientras lo dijo se froto en mi polla, por dios, creo que voy a tener un orgasmo y ni siquiera nos hemos tocado…

Puse mi manos sobre sus rodillas y empecé a subir lentamente por sus muslos, era tan suave, jamás en mi vida había tocado piel tan suave como la de ella, y note como se estremecía en mis brazos mientras ella se frotaba cada vez más rápido en mi verga.

Tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros y sus labios junto a mi oído. Seguí subiendo hasta que alcance los bordes de su tanga, le levante la falda y era negra, WOW que sexy, creo mi verga se puso más dura si es que eso era posible.

-bueno eso ultimo te lo puedo mostrar cuando quieras

-ah-ella gimió, GIMIO!! Maldita sea!!!, parece que le toque un punto sensible… le gusta que le hablen sucio, ummm interesante

-mmm, te gusta que te hablen sucio, cierto?- le dije mientras rosaba su tanga desde afuera con mis dedos.

-Ay, si me encanta, y con tu voz sexy creo que voy a tener un orgasmo- dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos por mi espalda y se frotaba más duro en mi verga.

-ok, quiero probarte-le dije esperando que ella entendiera mi mensaje.

-Que parte de mi cuerpo quieres probar-dijo con voz sexy, SIIII me entendió!!!!

-tu dulce y apretado coño

-AH, EDWARD, lo hare… pero si tú me dejas probarte después

-claro esto es igualdad-le dije

-cierra los ojos- lo hice… pero no sabía que esperar.

Mis manos estaban sujetando su cadera y ella tomo mi mano e hizo que 2 de mis dedos quedaran unidos y los otros abajo, luego guio mi mano a través de su tanga y se me escapo un gemido, ella rio y siguió guiándome hasta encontrarme debajo de su tanga a milímetros de su coño, volteo mi mano haciendo que las yemas rosaran de abajo hacia arriba su dulce coño, luego me saco los dedos de su tanga y me los metió a la boca… MMMM era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, era como fresas pero más dulce y suavecito, abrí mis ojos y yo solo quería mas así que volví mis dedos por debajo de su tanga y empecé a acariciarle su coño, ella solo gemía y no aguante mas y le metí mis dedos, lo que la hizo gritar y pedir por mas.

-OH, EDWARD, por favor no pares

-quieres otro dedo mi sexy bella

-OH, SI-así lo hice, introduje un tercer dedo y con mi pulgar empecé a masajear su clítoris,

-OH, POR DIOS, NO PARES, NO PARES, OH MI… VOY A…

-Eso sexy bella, ven, ven en mis dedos- 15 segundos después ella vino furiosamente y en su orgasmo mi nombre, ESO EDWARD.

Retire mis dedos y los limpie con mi lengua, ahora conocía algo mejor que el sabor de la excitación de bella, su venida.

Ella me miraba con ojos vidriosos y eso solo significaba que ella quería fornicar

-Bueno ahora es tu turno, tienes que dejarme probarte

-bueno un trato es un trato así que puedes empezar.

Se bajo de mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado me desabrocho el botón y me bajo la cremallera, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esta situación por estar viéndole el trasero … pero antes de que pudiera hacer mas sonó su celular, era un mensaje, fuera lo que fuera estaba arruinando mi diversión.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos hablamos después, bye.

Y así salió de mi apartamento, dejándome con una erección y ganas de mas, maldita sea, estoy jodido, pero creo que tengo la solución, masturbación, perfecto, baje mi pantaloneta y empecé a tocarme de arriba abajo mientras con la otra hacía círculos en la punta, tratándome de imaginar a bella haciendo esto pero con sus manos y su boca, cerré los ojos y empecé a imaginarme las cosas más sucias con mi sexy vecina… Cuando estoy a punto de venir oigo mi puerta y entra bella diciendo:

-lo siento se me… que rayos estás haciendo?

FUCK, estaba totalmente jodido, ahora como carajos le explico que acabo de venir pensando en ella?

**BPDV**

Justo cuando iba a ver su gloriosa verga me llega un mensaje de mi novio diciéndome que ya venia para mi casa, así que Salí pitada a mi apartamento cuando me invadió el pánico de la realidad… MI VECINO ME PROBO, ACABO DE QUEDAR COMO UNA PERRA CALIENTE, Y TUVE EL MEJOR ORGASMO DE MI VIDA CON UN TIPO QUE APENAS CONOSCO, DIOS… no tengo una sandalia, tengo que volver por ella, no creí necesario golpear pues sabía que estaba abierto así que entre y escuche algo raro

-oh, bella te sientes tan bien-le oí susurrar a Edward, pero como estaba a punto del colapso mental no hice caso y entre a la sala empecé a disculparme cuando lo veo con sus manos en su verga moviéndose rápidamente, al segundo vino y su esperma le cubrió todo el pecho, y respondió

-o siento, pero me dejaste muy caliente y simplemente no me pude aguantar.

-no te preocupes, pero igual voy a probarte

Me miró con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y dijo:

-a que te refieres?

No dije nada y me acerque a el me arrodille entre sus piernas y empecé a limpiarlo de arriba hacia abajo, empecé con su pecho luego sus abdominales y deje para último su verga, la lamí de abajo a arriba y cerré mi boca en la punta, lo que provoco que Edward gimiera, Edward en verdad era enorme

-mmm, delicioso, Sabes mejor de lo que imagine

-Gracias por eso, ahora en serio te debo una

-No hay problema, olvide mi sandalia… pero te puedo preguntar algo mas-le dije todavía en medio de sus piernas con su verga en mi cara.

-claro… espera-dijo mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse su pantaloneta de nuevo, cuando la tenía otra vez en su lugar me dijo

-ahora sí, dime

-que te estabas imaginando que gemías cosas con mi nombre?

-en serio hice eso?

Asentí

-Bueno estaba imaginando que…

En ese momento escuche el ascensor, lo que significaba una cosa mi jake, mi novio, estaba a nada de entrar a mi apartamento.

-Lo siento, perdona, después me cuentas si?

-claro, adiós

Y Salí corriendo a mi apartamento, 2 segundos después timbro jake

-hola amor como has estado, no he dejado de pensar en ti-me dijo mientras me besaba

-tan divino, yo también he pensado en ti

UFFF, me salve, pero no dejo de pensar en mi vecino, Edward… que estará haciendo.

**EPDV**

Desde que ella menciono que era doctora, no pude evitar imaginármela disfrazada de enfermerita caliente, eso era lo que me estaba imaginando antes de que ella llegara, pero como dicen me salvo el timbre.

Me pase el resto del día imaginándomela en los disfraces mas sexys del mundo, y al dormirme solo pensaba en una cosa… mi vecina.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ya saben reviews y saludos a dee, jessi, pao, elli swan y laucullen, gracias por sus comentarios**


	3. ascensor de la diversion

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, este no es tan "activo" como el anterior, pero quiero que recuerden que mis capítulos 100pre tienen algo de sexo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten…**

**EPDV**

Era ya la mañana de domingo y yo seguía sin creerme lo que había pasado ayer, solo de pensar que si a ella no le hubiera llegado ese maldito mensaje ya hubiera desahogado este deseo que siento por ella.

Gracias a dios que ayer era sábado, pues estoy completamente seguro de que si hubiera sido otro día no hubiéramos llegado ni a tercera base… ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera hemos llegado a la primera… POR DIOS son un completo imbécil, ahora debe pensar que lo único que quiero es sexo, aunque lo es, no puedo permitir que ella lo sepa, pero si ya llegamos a ESE punto no creo que un beso sea muy difícil de conseguir.

Pero hoy no es el día, pues Emmet y Jasper (mis hermanos del alma, bueno Emmet si es mi hermano) me invitaron a pasar el día en la playa, quien sabe tal vez encuentre un polvo fácil.

**BPDV**

Había estado esperando este día desde el lunes, hoy tengo que hacer un trasplante, lo que me va a llevar TODO el día.

QUE HORROR, apuesto que mi sexy vecino debe estar pensando que soy una cualquiera y se supone que hoy mismo le debería explicar porque pasó lo que pasó ayer.

Pero hoy estoy ocupada todo el día… tal vez en la noche tenga oportunidad de hablar con el.

**EPDV**

Hoy íbamos en el jeep de Emmet pues es el más apropiado para ir a la playa.

Ya eran las 12:30 cuando por fin llego, así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí al lobby.

A penas pisé el jeep Emmet empezó a hablar:

-Así que Eddie, que hiciste ayer?

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así… y no creerías lo que hice ayer

-uuuuyyyyyyy, eso me suena a que coronaste con tu vecina.

-Lastimosamente no, pero la probé y ella me probó, y ella sabe…

-WOW-grito Jasper-pero sí que andas rápido… y como besa?

-Aunque esto suene raro, todavía no nos hemos besado

Emmet y Jasper quedaron con cara de shok, como si hubiera dicho la sarta de blasfemias más vulgar de la historia.

-A ver si entendí-dijo Jasper dudando en cada palabra- probaste el coño de tu vecina pero no se han besado?

-Ermmmm, si

Japer y Emmet compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego se rieron a carcajadas.

-JAJAJA, eres un Looser, te mueres por tu vecina, la tienes caliente y dispuesta y ni siquiera le das un beso?, JAJAJA.

-Oye no te burles, además todo sucedió por estar viendo lo que no debía.

Cuando Jasper por fin pudo hablar dijo:

-Ay me duele el estómago, no recuerdo haberme reído tanto desde que Emmet corrió desnudo por la calle, JAJAJA, pero espérate, como es eso de estar mirando lo que no debes?

-Bueno pues es que acababa de despertarme, eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando la veo en su cocina preparando algo, cuando se le cae algo y se agacha, yo simplemente no pude evitar mirar y no me di cuenta de que estaba caminando y me tropecé y luego…

Les conté TODO lo que había pasado ayer. Cuando terminé los dos se partieron de la risa y no pararon hasta que llegamos al parqueadero de la playa que quedaba justo al frente de esta.

-JAJAJA, al pobre Eddie lo cambiaron por alguien más-Decía Emmet entre risas.

-JAJAJA, y cuanto te apuesto a que era el novio-Dijo Jasper, pero en cuanto lo dijo, en el auto se formo un silencio sepulcral, se miraron entre si y al mismo tiempo me miraron.

-obviamente ella no tiene novio cierto?

-pues, eee, mmm, no sé, no le he preguntado

-Y que pasó con tanya?

-que hay con ella?

-ella no era… tu… novia

-err, no, ella es solo un polvito que puedo tener a la hora que quiera

-Bueno Eddie hoy es tu día: el sol brilla, las aves cantan y las nenas sexys están por manadas.

Después de este comentario de Emmet todos miramos al frente y allí estaba la playa, llena de muchas mujeres sexys… a mi polla le gusta ya, tal y como lo había dicho Emmet.

-OOHH, si, a disfrutar-dijimos los tres al unisonó

Nos bajamos dispuestos a conquistar: Emmet era el típico niño lindo, que hacía cumplidos y las hacía sentir bien antes del acto principal. Jasper era más callado, el solo se recostaba en el sol a esperar a que le llovieran propuestas.

Yo en cambio si veía una que valiera la pena, me acercaba y veía como resultaban las cosas, pero si era una completa descerebrada me iba y no le volvía a hablar, mi método era simple y aprueba de errores.

Íbamos caminando muy casual cuando vimos 3 chicas: La primera era alta, delgada de piel blanca, cabello rubio, largo y totalmente hermosa de pies a cabeza, estaba usando un vestido de baño de dos piezas, azul con verde, parecía una sirena. La segunda era la más baja y tenía el cabello negro, corto, esta era más grácil que la primera pero seguía siendo hermosa y estaba usando un vestido de baño de 2 piezas morado y con estilo y la tercera era un poco más alta que la segunda, tenía cabello castaño claro y era claramente operada, se le veía a metros pues la talla que escogió era muy desproporcional a su cuerpo, y tenía un vestido de baño (si es que así se le puede llamar) de dos piezas que apenas cubría lo necesario.

Emmet se encargó de la rubia y Jasper de la pelinegra, y ya que yo no quería la plástica, decidí irme a nadar un rato.

El agua estaba helada y no sé por qué en ese momento pensé en ella… en lo bien que se sentía sobre mi, su sabor dulce y perfecto, su punto débil: yo hablarle sucio, y cuando menos me lo pensé tenía una tienda de campaña en mi pantaloneta y no puedo creer que sea solo por pensar en bella.

Decidí seguir nadando a ver si el agua fría me quitaba la erección, cuando de pronto 2 manos en mi espalda, así que me volteé bruscamente para descubrir a la tercera mujer de antes demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo.

-Hola guapo, me llamo jessica-dijo esta p… jessica moviendo sus pestañas, tratando de ser sexy, pero hey SORPRESA no lo logro, de hecho me daba algo de asco.

-am, hola Jessica, me llamo Edward.

-mmm, Edward-me ronroneó-suena lindo, me preguntaba si querrías tomarte un trago con migo.

En mi fuero interno solo pensaba por qué a mí???? Pero solo iba a acompañarla, nada más, ella solo es para pasar el rato.

-Está bien jessica, vamos a tomarnos algo.

Nos salimos del agua y nos fuimos directamente al bar y de camino vi a Emmet "besando" más bien comiéndose a la rubia, mientras que Jasper estaba teniendo un beso apasionado con la pelinegra.

-Oye, que bien que tus amigos se emparejaran con mis amigas…

-Sí, que bien por ellos.

-no crees que es el destino, ósea ustedes tres… nosotras tres…

-si… ELLOS dos y ELLAS 2, pero creo…

Pero de repente se puso de puntitas y me beso… era por mucho, el peor beso que había recibido, quería mostrar que sabía besar pero simplemente me pareció asqueroso, este sería el peor beso de mi vida y antes de que se convirtiera en una pesadilla la empuje levemente y le dije:

-Mira jessica, en serio eres linda, pero tengo novia.

Me miró con aspecto enigmático por un instante y respondió:

-En serio… y como se llama?- dijo sin nada de sutileza

Solo respondí con la única persona que estaba pensando.

-Bella

-mmm, bella, y si es tu novia por que no te está acompañando hoy?

-No veo porque ese es tu problema.

-Solo quería saber que clase de mujer teniendo un dios griego como novio lo deja salir solo?

-Dificilmente se me consideraría un _dios griego_, pero igual siento algo muy especial por ella y no creo que esto funcione

-ok, pero recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar disponible para lo que _quieras._

-lo tendré muy en cuenta.

-En serio para _lo que sea._

Para ese momento ya había oscurecido así que me despedí de ella, después de que ella me diera su teléfono, luego arrastre a Emmet y Jasper al jeep, aún no se cómo se quedaron SOLOS viendo el anochecer, pero cuando los encontré tenían una expresión como si les hubieran roto todo, incluyendo sus cerebros.

Me puse al volante y me dirigí hacía mi casa, pues Emmet era el dueño del jeep.

-Bueno… me pueden explicar que hacían solos con cara de idiotas viendo el atardecer?

-Acabo de pasar el día más perfecto de mi vida con la mujer de mis sueños y de repente se va y no alcanzó a decirme su nombre… creo que era un ángel-dijo Jasper.

-Acabo de conocer a la dueña de mis erecciones y no sé como carajos se llama-dijo Emmet.

-WOW, parece que se enamoraron no chicos?

No tardaron nada y al unisono dijeron –siiiii

Yo no pude aguantar y me empecé a reír como loco.

-DE QUE CARAJOS TE ESTAS RIENDO???-dijo Emmet exasperado.

-se rieron de mi porque no sabía si mi v… bella tenía novio y ustedes no fueron capaces ni de conseguir sus nombres. JAJAJAJA.

-Bueno no es justo que te burles de nuestras penas.

-ustedes se burlaron de la mía, así que hay que ser equitativos.

Llegue a mi casa, me baje y Emmet se puso al volante.

-Está bien _Eddie_ tienes razón, perdón y por favor ayúdanos a buscar a estas chicas.

-Lo intentaré, pero ni siquiera se sus nombres.

Entre al lobby y pedí el ascensor, estaba en el parqueadero, 30 segundos después abrió sus puertas y me encontré a bella, tenía una falda (cuál es su cosa con las faldas… excitarme???, la verdad lo logró) azul con flecos, y una camiseta anaranjada sencilla.

Como carajos una mujer logra ponerme duro solo con una mirada???... a claro literalmente me estaba comiendo con los ojos pero todavía no se habían cerrado las puertas y no quería quedar como un pervertido.

Hizo un espacio y se movió a un lado del ascensor, avancé y rogué a dios por que ella no notara mí… entusiasmo.

Tal vez pudiéramos reanudar lo que iniciamos ayer…

**BPDV**

Ya era de noche y acababa de salir del hospital, así que conduje a mi casa y de camino alguien llamo, pero la verdad yo tengo una regla y es jamás contestar mientras este manejando, así que después miraría, llegue, aparque y fui directamente al ascensor, se detuvo en el primer piso y allí estaba él, podría haber algo más perfecto? NO, estaba solo con una pantaloneta como un traje de baño… había estado en la playa, no sé, lo único que sé es que estoy súper mojada y ni siquiera se me ha acercado, entro a mi lado y las puertas se cerraron.

Bueno si había un momento para aclararme era este así que empecé.

-Hola

-Hola

-oye, sobre ayer solo quería decirte que…

Pero no me dejo terminar pues me tomo por sorpresa y me choco contra la puerta del ascensor y me beso desesperadamente, por dios, pero sí que sabía besar y sus labios eran tan suaves que creo que estoy besando un ángel, le devolví el beso y sentí como si fuera una adolescente de nuevo, mi corazón estaba a mil y sentía mariposas en el corazón, el me pidió la entrada con su lengua y a un ángel no se le puede negar nada así que abrí mi boca un poco más y el dejo entrar su lengua, tenía el sabor mas delicioso del mundo.

Nos movimos hacia el panel de botones y tuvimos que parar por falta de oxigeno, sus labios rosaron mi oído y dijo:

-eres claustrofóbica, bella?-DIOS, mi nombre sonaba tan sexy en su boca con su voz, que creo que casi tengo un orgasmo en ese momento, no veía a que venía la pregunta pero le conteste.

-no- dije con voz temblorosa.

Se río de mi debilidad hacia él y susurro-perfecto-escuche un clic y de repente el ascensor se detuvo, luego me siguió besando pero esta vez con más fuerza, impulsado por la lujuria me sostuvo más cerca de él, y pude sentir su evidente erección, no puedo creer que voy a tener sexo en un ascensor… PARA, le tengo que decir que no soy una cualquiera, así que me separé para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oye antes de todo esto, te quiero dejar claro que no soy una fácil, y que…-pero no me dejo terminar pues me volvió a besar con tal pasión que casi me desmayo.

-no pienso que seas una fácil, pienso que eres la más…-pero no podía ver sus labios moviéndose y no en mi boca, así que lo volví a besar y él me llevo contra la pared.

-oye, tienes condones-pregunte con voz entrecortada.

Se quedó rígido por un momento y me respondió-que clase de chico lleva condones al ascensor?, pero se puede solucionar-volvió a besarme mientras volvía a apretar el botón para que el ascensor siguiera.

-subete- me dijo con voz seductora

Así lo hice y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de el y el me llevo contra la otra pared del ascensor, lo que me hizo dar cuenta que estaba duro y caliente… listo para mi. Si alguien abría la puerta en estos momentos encontraría a un hombre de espaldas con una mujer con sus piernas a su alrededor, muy calientes y sin una cama disponible.

Por fin sono el _ring_ y abri mis ojos, y lo que vi me des-écxito en un segundo.

**EPDV**

DIOS, sus labios sabían tan bien, pero me moría por probar sus otros labios, dios me puse mas duro, cuando sono el _ring_ sus labios y lengua se congelaron y se bajo de mi apresuradamente, la mire con confusión.

-Creo que tu _novia_ te esta esperando.

-a que te refieres?

-date la vuelta.

Me di la vuelta y vi un camino de rosas hasta mi apartamento, Tanya… YO LA MATO.

-bueno espero que la pases bien esta noche.

-oye, ella no es mi novia y ya mismo se lo voy a aclarar.

-ok, si es asi te veo en mi apartamento esta noche...a las…

-espera , hoy no puedo, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

-esta bien, búscame cuando _tengas tiempo_- dijo enojada

-oye, no

-hasta mañana Edward.

Caminó hacia su apartamento y cerró de un portazo… DIOS, soy un imbesil!!!!. Ahora debe pensar que soy super cachondo y que la veo a ella como un simple polvito… AHG, si no fuera por tanya…}

Me diigí a mi apartamento y lo que me encontré era realmente asqueroso... creo que voy a vomitar.

**BUENO he aquí otro capitulo, dejen sus reviews, quiero que em cuenten que quieren que pase, si la idea es de "ese" tipo les aseguro que aparecerá ;), usen su sucia mente.**

**Saluditos**

**luztb**


	4. las cosas siempre salen como quieres

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Lean al final….**

**EPDV**

No sabía cómo describir la imagen tan repulsiva que tenía frente a mí: tanya se había aumentado los senos… de nuevo, pero esta vez se pasó, parecen dos planetas pegados a un árbol, es asqueroso… y en encima traía un baby-doll rojo… creo que alguien se vería genial con eso…

-Hola amor… quiero que disfrutes mis nuevas tetas… por eso no te había contactado en estos días… pero ven, acércate, hazme tuya como tú sabes hacerlo-dijo con una voz… tratando de parecer sexy, pero parecía un bebe enfermo.

Tanya se acercó a mí con una sonrisa traviesa y con ojos llenos de pasión, pero yo solo quería ir corriendo a follarme a mi vecina.

Al ver que no me acercaba, se abalanzó a mi tirándome al sofá y ella a horcajadas sobre mí, y no pude evitar tener una erección, era hombre después de todo… pero no me excité por ella, sino al recordar lo que había pasado en este mismo sofá un día antes con la mujer más caliente… Ella me besó y de una vez introdujo su lengua, a lo que tuve que separarla.

-Tanya… no creo que sea buena idea… tu sabes, tu operación todavía esta reciente y no quiero que…-pero no me dejo terminar pues su lengua se había entrado a mi boca de nuevo.

-Amor, siempre tan preocupado…-Y YO DESDE CUANDO ME INTERESABA POR ELLA???!!!!, pensé en mi fuero interno-tranquilo, ya han pasado 15 días, mis puntos ya casi sanan y quiero que tú las estrenes.

-Tanya, la verdad es que… conocí a alguien y pues tu sabes…

-En serio????, porque parece que el pequeño Eddie-señalo a mi erección con una mirada y me volvió a mirar-quiere salir a jugar esta noche.

-mira tanya, te lo agradezco pero en serio, la…amo-dije esto último en un susurro

-que?, no te escuche.

-LA AMO, de acuerdo, la adoro, es mi vida, es mi todo, así que agradecería que te fueras.

Dicho esto se vistió y se fue enojadísima por solo decirle que…era en serio?, de verdad sentía algo más por mi vecina que tensión sexual?, no se pero ahora mismo lo voy a averiguar.

**BPDV**

Me fui directamente a mi apartamento enojadísima, Como tiene el descaro de coquetearme cuando tiene novia????, es que es un… pero mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, así que contesté

-Aló?

-Aló?, hola bella como estas-dijo jake con un tono de voz lúgubre.

-em… yo perfectamente y tu?, y no te atrevas a decirme bien, porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… am… tu sabes…. Yo…

-Ya jake, directo al grano por favor.

Inhalo aire profundamente--hablo tan atropellado que no le entendí.

-Jake no acabo de entender ni una sola palabra, repítelo pero mas despacio.

-lo que pasa es que conocí a alguien y creo que deberíamos terminar.

-ME ESTAS TERMINANDO POR TELEFONO????

-bella cálmate, lo que pasa es que… no se…

-Yo si se, lo que pasa es que eres un maldito cobarde y espero no volverte a ver en mi vida…espero que tengas una_ vida feliz_-dije furiosa como jamás había estado y escupiendo la última parte como si fuera una blasfemia.

Colgué enojada y me dirigí a mi baño, el agua por alguna razón siempre me calma.

Me terminé de bañar y me envolví en mi bata de seda roja hasta un cuarto de mi muslo, ósea minifalda que nadie llegaría a ver.

Me iba a empezar a vestir cuando oí que tocaron el timbre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y que me encuentro… el estúpido más grande del planeta: Edward… pero seguía siendo taaaaan sexy, USH, como alguien puede hacer que me caliente solo con verlo.

El se me quedo mirando… mas bien comiéndome con la mirada… que interesante va a ser esta noche.

**EPDV**

O POR DIOS… podría existir algo más sexy, mi vecina estaba usando una bata que apenas la cubría, como quisiera levantarla y hacerle ver estrellas… FUCK, tengo una erección, ahora como demonios la disimulo?.

-Bueno… que quieres?

-Am… yo… quería… decirte que… lo siento no sabes cuánto, mira en serio, te lo juro que ella no es mi novia y me muero por hacerte mía, por favor yo solo…-pero no me dejo terminar pues sus labios estaban besando los míos con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo. La levante por su culo y ella enrollo sus piernas a mi alrededor, estoy seguro de que puede sentir mi erección, y con ella a solo mi ropa de follarla me puse más duro y erecto.

Avancé a su apartamento y cerré la puerta con el pie, se bajó y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, una vez en el piso pasó sus manos por mi abdomen y mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis hombros donde pasó a mí cabelló y estrelló sus labios de nuevo con los míos, sus labios sabían a gloria, y era un sabor adictivo. Volvió a bajar sus manos, sin romper nuestro beso, y bajó a la cremallera de mi pantaloneta, desabotonó mi pantalón y bajó la cremallera y como me quedaba un poco grande se cayó de una vez al piso, bajé mis boxers y se alejó para poder mirarme, me estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Sabes, eres la cosa más sexy que existe en el planeta?

-creo que conozco una excepción.

-crees que soy sexy?-preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

En ese momento me acerqué a ella y la besé con una pasión que jamás había experimentado a este nivel. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y bajé mi boca hacia su cuello, y deje mi marca… de hecho tres, la gente tiene que saber que me pertenece. Lentamente jalé la tira de seda que anudaba su bata, y la bajé por sus hombros, cayó como una flor al piso y mi verga se excitó más con lo que vio. Bella estaba completamente desnuda y mi imaginación no se le podía comparar, parecía una diosa, un ángel, creo que Afrodita está celosa.

-Creo que mi verga te lo puede contestar-la levanté de nuevo y gemimos cuando nuestros sexos rozaron, la llevé a su cuarto, cuando llegamos empecé a besar todo su cuerpo, lamí uno de sus pezones, mientras que con mi mano acariciaba el otro, la hice gemir de placer. Baje lentamente por su abdomen dando castos besos en su piel, hasta que llegué a su cadera.

-Abre las piernas amor-me obedeció y empecé a besar sus tobillos, sus rodillas, sus muslos y llegué a su dulce coño, estaba tan mojada… lamí de abajo a arriba terminando en su clítoris. Introduje dos dedos y con mi lengua empecé a hacer círculos, morder y chupar su clítoris…

-DIOS… Edward.

Ella tenía el más delicioso de los sabores. Ella gemía sin control, lo que provocaba que me excitara cada vez mas.

Tenía la vista mas sexy de todo el mundo, su espalda estaba arqueada, sus hermosos picos con sus pezones erectos y en el horizonte su cara sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio. Al aumentar la velocidad de mis dedos y mi lengua su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, sabía que estaba cerca así que le dije:

-Vamos bebe, vente, vente en mis dedos.

-DIOS… EDWARD- Escuchar su orgasmo con mi nombre fue lo que me llevó al límite de mi autocontrol… ya no podía esperar a sentirla a mi alrededor, se vino en mis dedos y no dejé que se me escapara ni una gota, sabia como a fresas y vainilla, me chupé los dedos. Cuando cesaron sus jadeos me miró.

-Jamás había venido de la forma en que vine con tigo… tu turno.

La besé dejándole su sabor en su boca. Los dos gemimos. Tomó el control y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, dejándome sobre la cama con la erección más grande de mi vida, su sexo estaba rozando con el mío… esta mujer iba a ser la muerte para mi. Me siguió besando y bajó por mi mandíbula a mi cuello dejando castos besos, llegó a mi cuello y me dejó un chupón, pero no me importaba, después de todo le había dejado tres no?.

Siguió bajando por mi pecho, mordió mis tetillas, a lo que gruñí, siguió bajando lamiendo y chupando por todo mi cuerpo.

-Parece que alguien tiene MUUCHAS ganas de tener sexo, cierto Edward-dijo con la voz mas sexy que había escuchado.

-Bueno cuando tienes a la mujer mas sexy sobre ti besándote, digamos que en serio necesito todo mi autocontrol para no follarte duro y rápido toda la noche.

Gimió con mis palabras, y besó la punta de mi verga, y metió la punta en su boca, se arriba abajo, su boca era el cielo en estos momentos. Mientras que con su mano me estaba masturbando. Su boca estaba haciendo maravillas pero sabía que tenía que pararla.

-Para, para ,para.

-Que? No te gustó, hice algo mal-preguntó preocupada

-Claro que no amor, es solo que quiero venir dentro de ti no en ti.

-Bueno eso se puede solucionar-Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí…

-ESPERA, tienes un condón aquí verdad.

-Claro-se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche, y cogió un condón, me lo puso y regresó a su posición, son su dulce coño a solo un milímetro de mi verga.

-Estás listo?

-Desde el momento en que te vi-susurré, y bajo lentamente por mi erección, se sentía tan bien, que por un momento tuve que plantearme que había muerto y estaba en el cielo

-DIOS, te sientes tan bien.

-no tienes ni idea de lo jodidamente apretadita que estás bella- Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, la agarré de las caderas para que fuera más rápido, se apoyó en mis rodillas y empezó a subir y a bajar a un ritmo frenético, se veía perfecta montando mi verga. Sentí sus paredes apretarse a mi alrededor casi dolorosamente.

-Fuck, bella, sé que estás cerca, ven con migo amor.

-OOO DIOOOSS ED-ED-EDWAAAAARD- Su Segundo orgasmo de la noche recorrió la habitación, y pude sentir sus fluidos corriendo por mi verga.

-FUCK BELLAAAA-Me vine duro y calló rendida a mi pecho. Los dos estábamos jadeando, cuando los jadeos cesaron, salí de ella, me quité el condón y lo deseché.

-Edward, ese fue el mejor sexo que haya tenido en mi vida.

-Bella, lo puedes tener cada vez que quieras soy todo tuyo, para que hagas de mi lo que quieras así que…-Pero me di cuenta de que su respiración era acompasada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Hoy debió tener un día muy largo… Se ve adorable, hasta durmiendo parece un ángel.

Con mucho cuidado saqué la sabana de la cama para envolvernos, ella tenía una pierna enrollada a mi cadera y su mano estaba en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido al lado de mi vecina.

**OMG, me encanta mi historia!!!!... espero que les haya gustado, y ps voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Déjenme saber que les pareció, dejen reviews ;).**

**Nos leémos... Cuando lo terminé pensé… SII!!! POR FIN FUCKEARON!!!!(así me gusta decirlo);)**

**Luztb :D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:DD**


	5. sin restricciones

**Perdón por la demora, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPDV**

Me despertaron los rayos del sol en mi cara, con mi Dios personal abrazándome por atrás, No puedo creerlo!!! Acabo de follar con mi vecino caliente… si!!!.

Con mucho cuidado salí de la cama para preparar el desayuno. Me puse su camisa y una de mis tangas, me cepillé los dientes y me dirigí a la cocina.

Iba a preparar huevos batidos cuando lo sentí detrás de mí.

-Buenos Días preciosa-me volteó y me dio el beso más apasionado que me había dado, dejé las cosas que tenía en las manos y le devolví el beso enterrando mis manos en su cabello, al parecer él quería más, me levantó y me llevó hacia el mesón, gemí cuando sentí su erección creciente en sus boxers, tuvimos que parar por falta de aire.

-¿mmm, buenos días a ti también, dormiste bien?.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tienes a un ángel en tus brazos?.

-Eres tan tierno-lo volví a besar y me lo devolvió, empezó a desabotonar su propia camisa en mi cuerpo, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas a mi corazón, el cual estaba latiendo rápido, cuando terminó empezó a bajar con castos besos por mi cuello, fue lento y muy dulce, siguió bajando a mis senos, chupó cada uno haciéndome gemir.

Levanté su cara para volver a besarlo, su lengua bailaba junto con la mía y no había sensación que superara esta. Empecé a bajar por su cuello, y vi un chupón que le había hecho ayer y le hice otro debajo de ese. Pasé mis manos por su perfecto pecho y abdomen, deleitándome con la sensación de tenerlo sólo para mí. Bajé mis manos hasta sus boxers y los bajé dejando libre su gran erección.

Puso sus manos en mis caderas y lentamente me quitó la tanga. Se acomodó en mi entrada y ya me iba a penetrar cuando…

-Espera!, Bella tienes un condón?.

-Tranquilo, estoy tomando la píldora, creo que ayer se me olvidó decírtelo-Acerqué mi boca a su oído-Vamos, Edward quiero sentirte dentro de mí sin restricciones, quiero sentir cada vena de tu hermosa verga-gimió y se puso de nuevo en mi entrada, estaba mojada y lista para él.

-Estás lista?-tomé sus dedos como el primer día y los pasé por mi coño.

-Vez amor, estoy totalmente lista-Dicho esto me penetró duro y profundo. DIOS se sentía increíble, sin ninguna restricción… al natural. Comenzó a moverse rápido y fuerte, como me encanta.

-Dios, bella no sabes lo bien que se siente tu estrecho coño sin restricciones en mi verga-Dijo entre embestidas. Me hizo gemir de sólo decir eso, al parecer no había olvidado mi punto débil. Siguió embistiéndome hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, sabía que iba a venirse.

-Ahh, Bella, vente con migo amor, vente.

-Vamos amor, V-V-vente en AHH mi-dicho esto me vine y dos segundos después de vino él.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

-Mira, sé que es muy pronto pero quiero que sepas que…-Habló muy rápido pero se detuvo de pronto. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo miré a los ojos.

-Tranquilo puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras y…

-Te amo-estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir. Tarde 3 segundos en descifrar mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Mira sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero…-no lo dejé terminar y lo callé con mis labios, le di un beso que transmitía cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia él.

-También te amo-sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro, me siguió besando y de repente me alzó y empezó a girar sin romper nuestra unión, de hecho no nos habíamos separado, pero no me importa, se sentía genial.

-Gracias mi vida, te juro que voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del planeta-dijo parando de dar vueltas y quedándose parado en el umbral de la cocina. Rompí nuestra conexión y me bajé.

-Espera a que les diga a mi hermano y mejor amigo que por fin eres mía.

-Les has hablado de mi?.

-obviamente. Eres la mujer más sexy y hermosa que he visto en mi vida, así que…

-eso no es cierto, tu ex novia era una mujer hermosa, y la verdad sigo sin entender qué haces con migo cuando puedes tener a alguien como ella.

-Bella, tú eres la mujer más hermosa para mí, no te compares con ella, ella no es nada comparado con tigo.-Lo besé transmitiendo todo el amor que tengo hacia él.

-Tienes que esperar a que mis amigas sepan de ti.

-Sabes…ya que tienes amigas que quieres saber de mi y yo tengo a mi hermano y mejor amigo que quieren saber de ti, hagamos una fiesta, seríamos sólo nosotros… por cierto a cuantas amigas les contaste sobre mí?

-Solo dos, Alice y Rosalie.

-Perfecto, seríamos 6-Me miró de arriba abajo y gimió-Ahora, Bella por favor cúbrete antes de que haga algo que no quieres que haga.

-Quién dijo que no quiero?

-En serio, quiero ser un caballero con tigo y si hago lo que quiero hacer cada vez que veo tu cuerpo desnudo…-siguió hablando y bajé mi mirada a su polla, la cual ya estaba erecta, dura y lista para mí, me acerqué a él, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y le susurré al oído.

-Edward, estás erecto sólo con verme desnuda?-asintió-Me quieres acompañar a tomar una ducha?-volvió a asentir. Tomé su mano y lo guié a mi baño.

En el ducha lo dejé explorar cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras me enjabonaba y enjuagaba lentamente, luego yo hice lo mismo e hicimos el amor, y nos tuvimos que duchar de nuevo. Nos secamos y salimos en toalla. De repente la cara de Edward puso una expresión de preocupación.

-Qué te pasa Edward?

-Hoy es lunes, cierto Bella?

-Si, pero cuál es el problema?-Miro al reloj y vio que era medio día.

-Se supone que debería estar en mi consultorio hace 5 horas-dicho esto, se vistió como flash, y salió pitado de mi habitación.

-Espera Edward, ya es medio día, y si faltas hoy??-dije con una voz traviesa.

-Lo siento Bella, pero _tengo _ que ir-Dijo en un tono frío, monótono.

-Ni siquiera te vas a despedir?-dio media vuelta y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Adiós Bella, nos vemos más tarde-Dijo con el mismo tono monótono.

Y así me quedé en toalla, preguntándome qué hice mal… Pero claro! ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Su trabajo es primero , y AHH soy una imbesil!

Lo que no entendía era por qué dolía tanto, gracias a dios que hoy era mi día libre, ya que ayer tuve operación y siempre me dejan el día después libre.

Voy a llamar a Alice y Rosalie para contarles todo!!

**EPDV**

Cuando salí de mi trabajo, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, DIOS puedo ser más estúpido?.

Apenas subí a mi auto, lo puse a toda velocidad a mi casa, tengo que explicarle…

Parqueé, salí de mi auto y me subí en el ascensor, en el cual cuando paró bajaron las chicas que vi aquel día en la playa, las desconocidas novias de Emmet y jasper!, les iba a decir que si podrían encontrarse con ellos, pero me dieron una mirada envenenada… si las miradas mataran… con ellas ya estaría 10 metros bajo tierra. Siguieron derecho y se subieron a un porche amarillo que estaba allí parqueado, se fueron en 1 segundo.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por ellas, subí al ascensor y mientras subía no pude evitar acordarme de lo que había pasado en este ascensor con Bella, en su apartamento…como sus suaves labios se movían con los míos, como se sentía su dulce coño apretando mi verga… Dios estaba duro de nuevo.

Por fin el ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas, me dirigí a su apartamento y toqué la puerta.

-Tranquila Alice pasa, ya sé que se te quedó tu bufanda-Tenía la voz ronca, ¿había estado llorando?

Alice, la amiga de la que me habló eta mañana claro… debe ser una de las chicas de mis amigos, entré y seguí derecho hasta su habitación, la encontré sentada en la cama, con un pantalón azul pastel y una camiseta blanca, pero al ver su cara mi corazón se partió, Tenía lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver sus ojos tan apagados. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodille en frente de ella. Limpie su mejilla con mi mano y le pregunté.

-Bella amor, por qué lloras?

-Perdóname por haberte hecho ausentar de tu trabajo, no quería hacerlo… no quería ser una molestia y… -La callé con mis labios y le di un beso suave, lleno del amor que sentía por ella.

-Perdóname tú por haberte dejado así, sólo tú eres más importante que todo lo que tengo en este mundo, y si me permites, te explico por qué mi trabajo es tan importante.

-Bueno Edward, ya que soy tu novia-sonreí cuando dijo eso-quiero saber cada detalle de tu vida, así que dale te escucho.

-Ok, pues mira para que puedas entenderme tengo que empezar por el principio… Cuando era muy joven, a lo mínimo 12 años me di cuenta que era más rápido que los demás, aprendía más rápido, crecía mentalmente más rápido que los demás, así que decidí empezar a leer. Cada ves que me sentía triste leía, o enojado. No te imagines cosas que no son, mis padres son geniales y a mi hermano lo quiero mucho, pero en la escuela siempre era excluido, y a esa edad eso era lo más importante para mí. Una maestra un día se dio cuenta de que era diferente y tenía que avanzar así que me aplicó un examen para los que terminan la secundaria, y cuando miré la hoja, sabía todas las respuestas, las había leído. Así que me avanzo y en la secundaria…-Tuve que detenerme para no llorar en frente de ella.

-Tranquilo Edward, es sólo el pasado, puedes decirme con toda confianza, no tengas miedo de mostrarme tus sentimientos, yo jamás te voy a juzgar.

-Bella, te amo tanto-le di un apasionado beso y quería continuar pero quería contarle el resto de mi historia.-Bueno en la secundaria, fue el infierno, porque me enamoré de una chica pero ella me veía… bueno la verdad no me veía, ya que siempre me ocultaba, sólo Emmet sabía dónde encontrarme, bueno resulta que a mis 16 terminé la secundaria y de una vez pasé a la universidad, me gradué hace un año y ahora ejerzo mi profesión.

-Pero por qué tu trabajo es tan importante?

Tome un respiro profundo, lo que seguía no era fácil-Hace un año una pequeña de 15 años llegó a mi consultorio, es la nena más hermosa que haya visto, pero algo en su mirada transmitía miedo, inseguridad. Por dos meses fue a mi consultorio pero no hablaba, hasta que un día explotó y me contó todo. Una noche después de salir de su colegio 5 mal… perdón 5 tipos-escupí la palabra como una grosería-la violaron-No pude más, se me fue el aire y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, Bella la secó con sus labios-esa pequeña sigue viniendo a mi consultorio y la veo como una hermanita, somos mejores amigos y estas terapias la están ayudando sabes?, aunque todavía tiene miedo, pues un niño de su edad le propuso ser novios-no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-y no sabe si decirle que sí o no. No puedo faltar a mi trabajo porque sé que ella va todos los días y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Oh, Edward, eso es tan tierno y dulce de tu parte… y lamento haberte retrasado esta mañana… pero sé cómo recompensarte-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, se subió a horcajadas sobre mí y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, la desnudé lentamente y ella hizo lo mismo dejando un camino de besos con cada prenda que quitaba.

-Edward quiero intentar algo diferente, puedo?

-claro-dije dudoso.

Me acomodó de rodillas y se puso a cuatro en frente de mí… SI!!! Íbamos a ser el perrito.

Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y la penetré.

-Fuck Bella, sigues tan jodidamente apretada, y mojada…sólo para mí.

-Ahh Edward, yo siempre voy a estar mojada para ti-la empecé a embestir casi violentamente hasta que los dos nos venimos y gemimos nuestros nombres.

Rápidamente se volteó, dejándome a mi abajo, y esta vez se acostó sobre mí e hicimos el amor suavemente, el sonido de nuestros orgasmos llenaron la habitación y nos quedamos dormidos, y yo no podía ser más feliz… Mi vecina caliente… digo mi Sexy Bella era toda mía, y ya le había contado todo mi pasado.

Ahora, sólo falta que mis amigos conozcan a sus chicas misteriosas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sé que estuvo re dramático, pero hey, lo nesecito para una noche especial que se acerca… por cierto Alice y Rosalie fueron a la playa con Jessica porque no tenían a nadie más con quien ir, además tenían algo muy especial preparado para ella… una pequeña broma pero no contaban con que Emmet y Jasper aparecieran. **

**En el próximo capítulo hay FIESTA!!! Y con todos borrachos y un poco calientes **_**cualquier **_**cosa puede pasar ;)**

**Nos leémos**

**lu**


End file.
